gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Gumball Island Ep.13 (Part 1)
Plot (At camp) Darwin: '''Gumball, I thought you gave the real idol to Mr.Small. '''Gumball: I did! I don't know what happened! Somehow, someway.......wait a minute! (Gumball runs away.) Darwin: Hey! Where are you going?! (Meanwhile) Emily: That elimination was a snap! Skylar: Emily, I really you were overreacting with Mr.Small. I never seen you act so sincerely. Emily: Hey whateve! 'Nother man gone! People are so ignorant. Skylar: '''WHAT?! Does that mean.......I'm next?! '''Emily: Well I'm afraid you betrayed me. You voted against me! If it weren't for that idol, I would've been gone! (Gumball approaches Emily.) Gumball: WHAT DID YOU DO?! Emily: What are you talking about?! Skylar: I'll......be heading offffff now... (Skylar runs away) Gumball: I gave Mr.Small the real idol and you got the fake one! What happened?! Emily: Gumball......what are you talking about? Gumball: Oh you know what happened! Fake Immunity Idols don't just get up and walk away! Emily: I'm pretty sure the one I got was real. Gumball: NO! And I'm surprised you didn't see the crude woodmanship! Emily: Wait a minute......you put that there......and it was FAKE?! Gumball: Didn't you notice?! Did you REALLY think that a Hidden Immunity Idol could look THAT BAD?! Emily: I can't believe you did that!..........I thought you loved me! Gumball: Love you?! LOVE YOU?! IF YOU THINK I LOVE YOU, THEN YOU MUST BE ON CRACK! (Emily storms off crying.) (in confessional) Emily: After all this time, I actually thought that he loved me! So........the costume?! The Tai Chi?! The deal with Skylar?! THIS ISN'T FAIR! (out) (Meanwhile) (Emily sits down on a bench crying.) Skylar: Hey.......Emily. Emily: Get lost! Skylar: Tough break.....So what went on with you and Gumball? Emily: I said get lost! Skylar: Come on. Things won't get better until you talk about it. Emily: IF YOU DON'T LEAVE, I'LL DRIVE YOUR HEAD INTO THIS BENCH!! (Skylar sits down.) Skylar: Alright, calm down. Emily: You really want a death wish! Don't ya?! Skylar: Just tell me what happened. Emily: Must I?! Skylar: Only way you'll feel better. (Emily sighs) Emily: Alright fine. That Hidden Immunity Idol I used at Tribal Council, well it turns out Gumball gave it to me. But he didn't give me the real one but a fake one, and somehow I turned out to have the real one. But......... Skylar: Yes Emily........What is it?! Emily: Well he said.........that he hated me! (Emily starts crying) Skylar:(mumbling) What a "real" surprise. Emily; What?! You knew?! Skylar: Well Emily, I'm not surprised Gumball told you that. Emily: Tell me more! Skylar: .........I already said too much. (Skylar starts to walk away) Emily: No tell me! (Skylar starts running.) (Emily chases Skylar) Emily: WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! (Emily tackles Skylar) Skylar: You cannot hold me down! (Skylar starts squirming out of Emily's hold) Emily: Tell me what you know. Skylar: I can't! You won't be able to handle the truth! Emily: TELL ME! (Emily holds up a jagged rock) Skylar: You wouldn't dare hurt me! Emily: JUST TELL ME! Skylar: ALRIGHT! I've known this fact ever since me and Gumball met. And to be honest, you're one sad, lone son of a ____________! Emily: So that's the case?! (Emily unholds Skylar) (Skylar gets up) Skylar: I'm surprised it took you this long to figure this out! Emily: Get lost! (Skylar runs away) (The next morning) (Anton is walking along the beach) (in confessional) Anton: If there's one thing that I like out here, it's my beach walks. Every morning, I would take a refreshing walk along the beach. The sand feels so good, and it helps me get through the day. (out) Anton: What an awesome day! (A flock of birds fly by.) Anton: Look at those elegant birds fly by! (The flock of birds land around Anton.) Anton: Oh hi fellow birds. (The birds start biting Anton.) Anton: Alright, that hurts a little bit. Please stop! (The birds tackle Anton.) Anton: AAAAAHHHHHH!!! (Meanwhile) Darwin: So what was the deal last night? Gumball: Oh that! I just talked to Emily. Didn't get out HOW she got the real idol. She got a "little" teary afterwards. Darwin: Oh yes! What' ya tell her?! Gumball: I told her the truth! She just handle it. (The two laugh) Penny: Hey has anyone seen Anton? Gumball: He's just on his daily beach walk. Bobert: According to my calculations, he should've been back 12 minutes ago. Penny: Oh my God! We should go look for him! Anyone wanan go? Gumball: I'LL GO! Penny: Anyone else? (Penny looks around) Penny: Alright, we'll be back in a little bit. (Penny and Gumball leave.) (Meanwhile) Gumball: SO Penny, you like looking for people? Penny: Oh yes! I donated my blood to Haiti. Gumball: I too love helping people! I donated one of my.......kidneys to my........dad. Yeah! He had.......kidney failure. Penny: That's sweet. (Gumball and Penny discover Anton laying on the ground mangled.) (Penny screams) Gumball: OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?! Anton: The birds.........don't walk on the beach.......they'll only come back.... Gumball: OH MY GOD! WHAT DO WE DO?! Penny: We need to tell somebody! But who?! (Gumball thinks) Gumball: JEFF! We need to tell Jeff! (Penny and Gumball run off) (Meanwhile) (Aguilera is talking to Jeff in an office trailer) Jeff: We really loved your audition Aguilera. I think you'll make a wonderful to our cast next season. Aguilera: Why that's wonderful! Will Gumball be there?! Jeff:' '''You bet! And Fireball as well! Now we can talk all day about this upcoming experience- (Penny and Gumball barge in) '''Gumball:' JEFF! THERE'S AN EMERGENCY ON THE BEACH!......Oh hi Aguilera! Aguilera: Hi Gumball! Jeff: We're gonna investigate this right now. Aguilera, we'll return to this matter later! (The three rush out.) (On the beach) Gumball: He's right here! (Gumball points to Anton.) Jeff: Paramedics! (Paramediscs rush in.) (Jeff kneels next to Anton.) Jeff: Anton, can you tell me what happened? Anton: I was walking on the beach, and a flock of birds approached and flew onto me. I thought they liked me, but they were trying to kill me. Jeff: Paramedics, investigate him. (The paramedics investigate.) Paramedic 1: There seems to be severe bleeding going on. Paramedic 2: He's lucky to be alive. Paramedic 1: He will require surgery. Jeff: Alright. Anton, I'm afraid that means this is the end of the road. You will be removed from this game. Anton: Okay. (The paramedics escort Anton.) TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island